Naruto: Path of an Avenger
by 3.14159265358979323846264
Summary: Naruto sworn to avenge Sasuke and Itachi's death.He gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan on his quest. Uchiha massarce never happened.NarutoKyubi merged version. Give it a try please, Very strong Naruto but not Godlike.
1. Part 1: Start of Life

**Chapter 1**

**Start of life**

**(The night after Kyuubi attack)**

"Kakashi, it has a fifty percent chance of him surviving and thirty percent chance being in a coma with twenty percent of death." The legendary pervert frog sannin explained.

As usual, he was wearing his three-layers attire, a fishnet in the bottom with grey shirt and pants; he wore a red sleeveless coat on top of his grey shirt.

The white haired Cyclops thought about the chances for a few minutes that would change his sensei's son's life.

Kakashi Htake of the Sharigan eye had a torn dark blue jonin shirt and pants.

"Merge them." Kakashi answered. The white haired pervert put his right hand's index and middle fingers on the blonde's forehead and his left hand palm on the boy's stomach that contained the Kyuubi.

A few minutes passed, then hours, nothing happened. "He didn't survive, I failed sensei, he asked me one thing to do and I failed it." Kakashi said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It was my fault, Kakashi, I made the seal." Jiraiya took the blame, placing his hand on his student's student (grand student?)

The next morning Kakashi and Jiraiya felt a tremendous amount of chakra surge. They knew one thing where it could come from: Kyuubi.

They quickly looked at Naruto who had fiery red chakra cloaking him and then all of a sudden the chakra disappeared.

Naruto's whiskered got bolder, fangs grew, a bit longer nose, a red tail shot out, and claws grew instead of nails.

"It worked." Was Jiraiya's response.

(**Seven years later)**

"Naruto, we're going on a training vacation, you me and Anko, we're meeting Jiraiya at the beach." Kakashi said. (He's dating Anko).

Kakashi was wearing the jonin outfit while Anko has her usual outfit, a yellow untied trench coat with a fish net shirt and a pair of short pants underneath.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted running up and down the house.

The hyperactive blond has a dark orange shirt with black pants on.

"It's not a fun trip, it's a _training_ vacation." Anko said, making air quotes on training.

"SUPER YEAH!" Naruto shouted appearing and reappearing everywhere.

"He's got his father's speed." Anko commented.

**(Beach, morning)**

"Kakashi and Anko, you two go relax; I'll take care of Naruto." Jiraiya greeted.

"Let's see what you got?" Jiraiya asked, taunting Naruto to hit as many target as he can. Naruto took out five Kunai and threw it at the wooden dummy, all hitting the vital points.

"Accuracy: 100 percent, now, let's test speed." Jiraiya said.

"Easy." Naruto smirked, taking out his father's tri point kunai.

"It can't be." Jiraiya's eyes widened after Naruto had thrown the kunai and flashed to its location.

"Response?" Jiraiya asked, throwing ten shurikens and kunai, after he recovered from his astonishment. Naruto threw his tri point kunai at the top of a coconut tree and flashed up the coconut tree to avoid the kunai and shurikens.

"I've got something to teach you today." Jiraiya said.

"What it is?" Naruto asked dreaming that it is something as powerful as the Raikiri.

"Climbing trees without using hands." Jiraiya said, ruining Naruto's dream.

"You mold chakra on your feet and climb up like this." Jiraiya said walking up the tree.

"Easy." Naruto said as he focused chakra on his feet. His first try broke the tree into two. The second try was too weak that he fell down. On the third try, he managed to go half way. By noon, Naruto made it all the way up.

"I've got another thing to teach you, walking on water!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Can you teach me something like the Raikiri or something?" Naruto asked.

"These things are needed for the Rasengan." Jiraiya replied.

"Rasengan?" Naruto asked since he's never heard of it.

"Yes the jutsu created by your father, Yondaime hokage, Konoha's yellow flash. There are only two people who knew this jutsu in the present, they are me and Kakashi." Jiraiya explained "So even the most powerful jutsu needs basi- what?" Naruto had disappeared.

"Old man, how does it work?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, you release constant amount of chakra down your feet to push your body up." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto got the water walking on the first time from his tree climbing experience.

"Now, teach me the Lavansan!" Naruto shouted.

"If you mean the Rasengan, get a water balloon for me from that bucket." Jiraiya ordered.

"Here" Naruto said, tossing the balloon.

"Pop it using one hand only." Jiraiya said as the water started to push against the balloon to get out. He then focused more chakra, pressuring the water to pop the balloon.

"Easy, I've seen a cat done this." Naruto said, as he popped the balloon.

"It took Minato one year to complete this step but this kid brushed it off like it was nothing, off course, Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya thought.

"Second stage: Burst this air ball."

"It's the same thing, right?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya replied with a nod.

Naruto did the same way but it didn't pop.

"This ball is made up of rubber, which is a lot harder to pop." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto started to focus a lot more chakra into the ball, which glowed red and then popped, blowing Naurto away.

"Now you must do the same thing but shape it into a ball than trying to burst one."

Naruto started to form a ball of red chakra but it exploded, making a huge crater.

After fifty tries he managed to maintain the Rasengan in a ball form without blasting it up. For his target, he chose a coconut tree. The Fiery Rasengan easily tore through the tree.

(**Five years later at the Academy) **(A/N: The Uchiha massacre never happened)

"Iruka, I need to place my son to be placed in a genin team." Kakashi requested the Chunin before disappearing.

"Name and age, please." Iruka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto answered. Iruka took a break from scribbling on his clipboard to take a look at Yondaime's son.

Naurto now has not so long spiky hair. He stood five feet six inches tall. The blond wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, and black boots. Golden flames are decorated from his ankle to thigh, wrist to elbow, and a golden star on the middle of the chest and the Kyubi at the back. He wore a mask like Kakashi with the neck cover thing. Over his clothes is his own version of the Yondaime's coat, which is black instead of white and golden flames instead of orange flames.

"Sit beside Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka instructed.

Sasuke was chatting with all the girls in his class except with one girl.

The girl wore a grey jacket with wools on the bottom; a pair of ninja pants covered her legs.

Sasuke Uchiha had his right arm at Sakura's waist and left arm at Ino's waist.

The ladies' man wore a black short sleeved shirt, black trousers, and black ninja sandals. The shirt has the Uchiha fan at the back and Mangekyo Sharingan at the front.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked, "You're not joining them, why?"

"I'm from the Hyuga clan so unlike them, I don't fall over someone in the mighty clans, and Hyugas and Uchihas are not on very good terms." Hinata explained.

**(After the test)**

"Sensei, how come he doesn't need to take the test?" Sasuke asked.

"His skills can surpass some jonins but he needs to be placed on a team." Iruka explained.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said, taunting Naruto into a fight, but Naruto didn't even care about what he has to say.

Sasuke stood up and said "Come on, I challenge you to a duel." Naruto just sat there.

Sasuke punched Naruto but Naruto easily caught his fist. He then heated his hand up, burning Sasuke's fist.

"I thought that the Uchihas are very strong." Naruto said, smirking as he released Sasuke's fist. "Which team will I be placed on, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Team Seven with Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said his eyes widened.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Team 7

**Chapter 2**

**Team 7**

**(On the roof)**

"I thought we were supposed to meet Itachi here and it was noon." Sasuke said, looking around to find the black sky raining. Two floating Sharingan eyes were staring at Team 7.

"Genjutsu release!" Hinata shouted, revealing the afternoon sky.

"Good job, everyone, Sasuke you're going to need to train more than spending time with those fan girls or you'll never surpass me." Itachi said.

The Uchiha prodigy was in a Jonin vest with Anbu body armor underneath with a ninjato on his back.

"Sensei, what're we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Train." Was Itachi's answer.

"Here take this paper, we're going to need to find out your chakra affinity to make your training effective." Itachi said, handing out papers.

"I don't need it sensei, I know my chakra affinity." Naruto told Itachi when Itachi hand out a paper. "Lord Jiraiya told me my chakra affinity, its fire, wind and lightning." **(A/N: Naruto is merged with Kyubi so he's not that brat).**

"You have to channel chakra into the paper." Itachi explained.

Sasuke's paper glowed (Is lightning glow?) and then turned into ashes. "Brother, can I have another paper? Mine glowed and turned into ashes." Sasuke requested, earning Itachi and Hinata's laughters.

"Hinata is water affinity and Sasuke is fire and lightning."

"Hinata, try taking out the water of a tree using chakra only, Sasuke try making fire from the grass using lightning chakra only and then try controlling it with fire chakra." Itachi ordered.

"How about me, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I need to know your ability." Itachi said, as his tree Sharingan tomoes fused into a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto took out eight tri point kunais, earning Itachi's surprise.

"Start!" Itachi shouted as Naruto started to throw the kunai at random places. Naruto then drew his sword and started to charge at Itachi but then changed direction to the tree beside him.

Naruto stabbed the tree but it dispersed. Naruto then find his swords blocked by Itachi's ninjato.

"I know that you're as strong as a Jonin but even Kakashi has some trouble pin pointing me." Itachi said, surprised.

"When you and Hinata were laughing, I wrapped a very thin chakra string on your legs. I know that since I already know my chakra affinity and have trained with it, you're going to test my skills." Naruto explained.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!" Itachi yelled as a fire dragon leapt out of his mouth, heading for Naruto.

Naruto held out his hand as a ball of red chakra started to spin, acting like a black hole as the fire dragon started to merge with it. Naruto then started to charge at Itachi.

"Why can't I move?" Itachi asked.

"Look down." Naruto said.

"Chakra ropes?" Itachi mentally asked as he saw ropes of chakra wrapping his legs while starting to move up his body.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the red ball of chakra into Itachi's stomach.

"Amatarasu!" Itachi shouted as black fire started to engulf Naruto.

After the black fires have dispersed, Naruto was lying on the ground and Itachi was still imprisoned by Naruto's chakra with a hole in his stomach.

"Looks like I won." Naruto said, earning Itachi's surprise again.

"If you hadn't dispersed your black fire, it might be a tie but since you dispersed it, I win." Naruto told Itachi.

"I doubt it, you're on the ground and I'm up here." Itachi said. "Because of my chakra." Naruto added.

"So are you going to die or admit defeat?" Naruto asked.

"I'll rather die." Itachi said with a smile.

"Nine tails' crush!" Naruto yelled as the chakra ropes cut through Itachi. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Itachi is gone.

"So you figured out the flaw, sensei." Naruto said.

"Your jutsu is pretty good but when there are two clones, it tells you that the one with the higher chakra level is the real one but I gave my clone more chakra then me and I substituted with the clone." Itachi explained.

"It was a risky move, sensei, and tell me, when did you substituted." Naruto asked.

"When you were engulfed in Amaturasu, but if we had continued this battle, I would have lost because of the Flying God Thunder." Itachi replied.

"But you could rely on your stealth than face me head on." Naruto countered.

"Brother, I finished." Sasuke told Itachi.

"Let's see it." Itachi said as Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi started to watch.

Sasuke started channeling chakra into the grass, after five seconds, it erupted into a huge flame, Sasuke then started to move it around before its size doubled, Hinata quickly took out water from a nearby tree and began drenching the fire.

**(Five minutes later)**

"Hinata, for your next step, try to get water from the air. Sasuke, try cutting a tree using lightning chakra and try to burn a log using your fire chakra. Naruto, you're going to learn kenjutsu from me." Itachi ordered.

"First, you need a solid stance that could deflect any attack from any angle." Itachi explained. "This is the Uchiha kenjutsu stance." Itachi said as he straightened his left leg and bent his right leg with a kunai in his left hand and ninjato in the right.

"How about this, sensei?" Naruto asked as he bent his knees and had his left palm on one of his sword which was thrusted into the ground and his right hand held another sword.

"Good enough." Was Itachi's answer.

"Next is about using the sword, it must be you and you must be the sword." Itachi told Naruto.

"We can't do random sword movements like we can't do random fist movements to damage and enemy, dad taught me that." Naruto said.

"Yondaime taught you that? I thought he was dead." Itachi asked surprised.

"No, Kakashi is my father, Yondaime told dad to look after me, after a few years, he adopted me." Naruto explained.

"Kakashi taught you how to use a sword like slashing and stabbing so I should teach you how to merge jutsus with your sword." Itachi said.

"First, merge chakra into the blade of your sword, don't put too much or it could destroy the blade." Itachi ordered.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he put in a lot of wind and fire chakra into one sword and lightning and fire into another.

"Why didn't it shatter?" Itachi asked.

"This sword is Yondaime's." Naruto said, holding up a golden bladed sword, which has a golden six-point star as a hilt and leather handle.

"This is Kyubi's sword." Naruto said, waving a red bladed sword with nine tails pointing up as a guard and the Kyubi's body as a handle and head at the end.

"Then this is the end of your basic kenjutsu training, the rest must be completed by you, I give up." Itachi said as he walked towards the rest of the team.

**(Half an hour later)**

"Well done guys, I didn't think you'd be able to finish your training this fast." Itachi said with pride. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 44, dismissed." Itachi said, disappearing.

"Sasuke, have you awakened your Sharingan?" Naruto asked after he caught up to Naruto.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Secret sealing technique: Kekkei Genkai awakening!" Naruto shouted as his index and middle finger burned with white flames. He then placed them on Sasuke's closed eyelids. "It burns a little"

Sasuke opened his eyelids, revealing a pair of red Sharingan eye with one tomoe each.


	3. Training Ground 44: Forest of Death

**I'm warning you that this chapter sucks but I was M.I.A for something like two months, so cut me some slack I'm still adjusting my writing style I even almost forgot the whole plot!**

**Chapter 3**

**Training ground 44: The Forest of Death!**

**(In front of the Forest of Death, 5:00)**

"Sasuke, it looks like you've unlocked your Sharingan." Itachi said.

"Naruto used a seal to unlock it." Sasuke replied.

"Anyway, you're to survive in this forest for a week, if you do, you'll be the strongest genin team, ever!" Itachi said.

The genins looked at each other and smiled.

"You have an hour to pack." Itachi said, and with that the genins disappeared.

"Come with me, I have something to give you." Naruto told them, motioning them to follow him to his house.

His house is a two story one with a basement and a small garden. It can easily house a family of five. All the ninja tools and trainings are done in the basement. The first floor contains a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, a living room and a library. The second floor contains a study room, a master bedroom with two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom.

"You will need these." Naruto said as they entered the basement, pointing at two huge scrolls.

"Put the item you want to seal in this circle and then open it by focusing chakra around it." Naruto explained.

**(Naruto)**

"What should I pack?" The blond thought, walking through the streets.

"Ramen!" His mind yelled, as he smelled the delicious scent coming from the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Old man, I want to eighty five bowls of Ramen please."

"Eighty five, nothing I can't do, wait, Eighty five!" Teuchi said, surprised.

"What do you need them, for anyway?" Ayame asked.

"Umm, Itachi sensei said that we have to survive in the forest of death for a week and I need Ramen to stop me from going berserk." Naruto explained.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay?" Naruto said before he formed Shadow Clones.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Old man, I'm back, Naruto said, carrying a huge red scroll." Naruto shouted as he entered.

"Ramen hot and accounted for." Teuchi replied.

Naruto sealed eighty of them in a blue scroll before sealing it in the huge one.

"This is delicious!" Naruto said as he paid for the ramens. **(Okay, maybe he is that brat sometimes).**

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke went to his home and gathered some fire and lightning jutsu scrolls.

"I will need some food." Sasuke thought as he entered the fried rice restaurant.

"I want seven large bowls of fried rice, please, and how long will it take?" Sasuke asked.

"About twenty minutes." The waiter replied.

"I'll be back in twenty." Sasuke told the waiter before leaving the restaurant. He then went to the weapon's shop and got some kunais and shurikens before returning back to the restaurant.

**(Hinata)**

"Hinata, aren't you supposed to be with your team right now?" Hihashi asked her daughter.

"Itachi sensei said that we have an hour to pack before he sends us into Training ground 44 to survive." Hinata replied softly.

"Itachi, huh, he does have a good idea, and here take these." Hihashi said handing her some Hyuga taijutsu scrolls.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said before turning to leave.

"No, I'm late!" Hinata shouted as she glanced at the clock she then quickly dashed towards the Forest of Death.

**(Team Seven)**

"Hinata, you're late." Sasuke stated.

"My apologies." Hinata replied as she dropped her scroll on the ground

"Did you bring food?" Naruto asked, surprising her.

"Shit!" Hinata said to herself. She was too busy finding a medical jutsu scroll that she completely forgot about food!

"Each day, a monster will come and challenge, but the more days you're in there, the harder the monsters will be, for example, today, you're challenged by a D rank monster, tomorrow, it will be C rank. Anyways, let the survival begin!" Itachi shouted, opening the door.

**(DAY 1)**

"Sasuke, you and Hinata try finding a good campsite, I'll try to find some meat to go with my ramen." Naruto ordered. "And take this too, so that I can get to you when I find some meat."

"Okay." Sasuke and Hinata replied together.

**(Sasuke and Hinata)**

"Hinata, do you see anything?" Sasuke asked.

"How about under a tree beside a river?" Hinata asked, earning Sasuke's smile. "Three o'clock." Hinata told him as she changed direction from front to right.

**(Naruto)**

"Hmm, is that a deer?" Naruto asked himself as his fiery eyes landed on a brown creature.

"Yup." Naruto said to himself, confirming his target as he took out three kunai.

One kunai hit the deer in the neck and two of them hit it the stomach.

Naruto then jumped down from the tree and created some shadow clones to carry the deer.

Naruto and his shadow clones with the deer then disappeared.

**(Team 7)**

"So this is our campsite? Looks pretty good." Naruto said, complimenting his friends.

The campsite is under a tree about fifty years old and in one place, dirt seems to be dug out, making hole for one person to crawl through, a river flows on its east and to its south are clusters of trees.

"Hinata, what're you doing?" Naruto asked as she saw Hinata chopping down barks of trees.

"Gathering wood for cooking that deer of yours." Hinata replied.

"Not necessary." Naruto told Hinata, widening her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tell Sasuke to stop training and meet me in the campsite." Naruto ordered.

"So what do you want me for, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he crawled through the hole.

"I need you to do something that is really hard, if you can do this, your chakra concentration will increase by far." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, motioning for Naruto to continue "Do you see that deer over there?" Sasuke nodded. "Separate the meat from the skin using lightning chakra and then cook it using fire chakra." Naruto ordered, earning Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi to gasp in surprise.

"But then what about oil and salt and all those stuff?" Hinata asked.

"That's where you come in, you use your water chakra to take oil from the ground and take water from the river because there are salts and dry up the water so that there's water only and put it on the deer or in the deer before Sasuke heats it up." Naruto explained.

"Affirmitive." Hinata said as she waited for Sasuke to finish cutting the skin off.

"This kid is really smart and strong, they call me a prodigy but I was nowhere his level when I was his age." Itachi said to himself looking at Naruto.

**(An hour later)**

"Naruto, I finish cutting the skin off, so what do you, think?" Sasuke asked Naruto who seemed to be surprised a little.

"At this rate, tomorrow there won't even be any thin layers of skin." Naruto complimented. "Now, Sasuke, take this scroll, it contains Fire style: Dragon flame bullet which is the combination of the Fire style: Fire Ball and Fire Style: Dragon flame jutsu you've already learned, use this chakra pill to replenish your chakra and practice outside, if you see anything, call us for help, understood." Naruto ordered. Sasuke nodded as his reply.

"Oil first?" Hinata asked Naruto who simply nodded.

"You do not need to reach far, I could bet that a rat or a mole could be buried here a long time ago not far from here." Naruto told Hinata.

"I think I got it." Hinata said, looking with her Byakugan. She saw a family of moles and instantly knew that they're dead from their still actions and she also knew they've been dead for a long time from the looks of their uncompleted bones. She then tried to pull the oil out little by little.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Now spread it evenly across the deer." Naruto ordered as yellow liquid rose from the ground. "Now go get salt Hinata, make sure you take water from the river bed because that's where salt mostly is." Naruto ordered once again as Hinata had done as he requested.

They went outside to the river for Hinata to get salt. "Make a ball of water and try to get it back into the cave and try to get the ball over the deer without letting it explode, okay?" Naruto told Hinata.

"Sasuke, you have to practice evaporating water using a combination of lightning and fire chakra." Naruto said as he filled a white bucket with water. "Evaporate this entire bucket of water in fifteen minutes." Naruto said.

"But that's impossible!" Sasuke said his eyes budging out of its sockets.

"Impossible huh?" Naruto asked as he vaporized the water.

"It is not as hard as you think it is, since you've done well on the skinning." Naruto said as Sasuke's jaw dropped (Anime style).

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Done!" Hinata and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

"Sasuke, quick, evaporate that ball of water!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke quickly ran inside and started to insert a lot of chakra into the ball, evaporating it in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto all the salt is concentrated in one area." Hinata warned Naruto so that he wouldn't be eating tasteless meat.

"I know." Naruto said as he even the salt out with his wind chakra.

"Sasuke now heat it up, don't put too much chakra into it." Naruto ordered.

"Come on, everybody we've worked hard today, now, let's chow!" Naruto shouted as he unsheathed his sword and cut the deer up.

Naruto then unsealed three bowls of ramen and started slurping in the noodles before drinking the soup.

"You haven't eaten the deer yet, Naruto." Sasuke reminded him.

"It's not mine to eat, it's for you since you were the one to cook it, right?" Naruto said, smiling.

"And Itachi, do you want to have a bite of the deer made by your Genin team?" Naruto asked, shocking Sasuke and Hinata.  
>"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto, Itachi sensei is not here." Hinata asked. "Oh yes he is." Naruto replied.<p>

"Yeah, I guess so." Itachi said, materializing out of the ground.

"Come on, guys, let's eat!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you guys hear that?" Naruto asked as he heard silent movements.

"Almighty Push!" Someone who had a low voice, shouted. The shout was followed by a massive blast of chakra, blowing Team 7 away.

The blast came from a scarlet haired man; he was around thirty and had strange eyes. There were purplish rings around his pupil. The man was about six feet tall. He wore black Anbu armors and black jonin under shirt and pants.

"Is this your monster?" Sasuke asked Itachi who shook his head.

"Everyone use these medical packs, they'll restore your stamina, heal your wounds, and replenish your chakra." Naruto said tossing everyone a medical pack.

"Itachi-sensei, what are our orders?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei, I see this mark on his skull." Hinata said after she drew a sharingan with her kunai.

Itachi knew that there's only one person, the sharingan belong to, and that person is Madara Uchiha.

**Do you want Sasuke to be alive? Because I can revive him with Rinnegan Art: Rinne Rebirth**


	4. Team 7 Vs Nagato, and a new teammate

**This chapter won't be very good; I was just told by armyjune that I'm not good enough for the job. So I'm not really inspired to write this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Team 7 Vs. Nagato, and a new teammate**

**(Forest of Death)**

"He's under Madara's special Genjutsu!" Itachi told his team.

"I can release it, just give me sometime." Naruto said.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato said as a destructive blown exploded out from his outstretched hands.

"Space Time Portal!" Naruto shouted as he clasped his hands. Then he held out his hand, a black hole circle appeared, sucking the blow before warping it in front of Nagato, blowing him away.

"Five minutes, keep him busy." Naruto said as he started to form some hand signs.

"Sasuke, Hinata go get help, I'll keep him busy here." Itachi ordered. The two Genins then started to head for the direction of the hidden leaf village.

""Fire style: Dragon flame bullet!" Itachi shouted as he inhaled. A fire dragon shot out from Itachi's lips. The dragon then fired several fire bullets from its mouth at Nagato who dodged it at ease. The dragon then smashed its body into Nagato who countered it by making a wall of water with a slam of his palm onto the ground.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Itachi shouted as he breathed. A fireball was blown at Nagato who blocked it with a wall of Earth.

"Control Server Seal!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm onto Nagato's forehead. But nothing happened.

"Almighty push!" Nagato shouted, aiming for Naruto's chest.

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted as he pushed Naruto out of the way, however, the shot hit him, blasting away before he was stopped by a smash into the tree.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted as he flickered beside Itachi.  
>"Come closer." Itachi said, motioning Naruto. Itachi, gathered all the energy and chakra he could get and tapped Naruto in the forehead. Itachi's Sharingan started to fade from Itachi's eyes.<p>

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, shocking the entire forest.

**(Sasuke and Hinata)**

"Hinata, you go ahead, I'll head back and see how they're doing." Sasuke said as he started to head back.

**(Naruto and Nagato)**

"What's happening to my eyes, I can read his mind." Naruto said to himself as he could easily predict Nagato's movements. His eyes are red with three tomoes.

"Fire style: Fire Vortex!" Naruto shouted as fire started to spin around his fist. Naruto then charged at Nagato, drawing his fist back for a punch. Naruto then tried to smash his fist into Nagato's stomach but Nagato made a water wall, drenching Naruto's fire fist.

"Naruto, where's Itachi?" Sasuke shouted as he jumped down from a tree.

"Dead." Naruto said, showing Sasuke his Sharingan, shocking him.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted again as he held out his hand, releasing a sudden blast of chakra at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke was blasted away with broken bones.  
>"I swear, Itachi-sensei, Sasuke, I'll avenge your death!" Naruto said as he placed his fingers onto Sasuke's eyes. A sharingan symbol then appeared on his fingers. Naruto then placed his fingers onto his own eyes.<p>

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said, revealing an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Sharingan has four ovals, crossing each other (Sasuke's Sharingan) and then in the middle was a four-sided star.

"AMETURASU!" Naruto shouted as black flames erupted from his eyes, engulfing Nagato. But when the black flames disappeared, Nagato was stilled standing.

"This guy is invincible!" Naruto shouted. But then, his eyes caught something, a burn mark slowly healing on the back of his hand.

"I don't want to kill him, so the only way is to use the Sharingan and destroy Madara's Sharingan." Naruto thought. He then started to channel chakra into his eyes. He then shouted "TSUKUYOMI!"

**(Nagato's mind)**

Nagato was tied to a cross with Naruto holding two swords.

"One hundred and sixty seven hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds." Naruto said after he had stabbed Nagato in the chest.

**(Real world)**

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was fighting a masked man." Nagato said, coughing up blood.

"You're trapped in his Genjutsu, and you killed two of my friends." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you my Dojutsu as my apology, if I wasn't about to die, I'll be taking my revenge. Use the Rinnegan and my memory to avenge your friends." Nagato said as he tapped Naruto's forehead, channeling the Rinnegan through his fingertips into Naruto.

**(A/N: I'm going to make the six path of sages by the chakra affinity, Fire, water, Earth, Air, Lightning, and Wood)**

Naruto gathered Nagato, Sasuke, and Itachi's corpses. He then started to draw three seals on the ground with the dead person's bloods. In the middle of Itachi's seal was a kanji for fire, Sasuke's was lightning, and Nagato was wood. Naruto then activated the seal with his chakra so that he's the only one who can control them.

"Let's go, Team Rinnegan." Naruto said as Itachi, Sasuke, and Nagato stood up, each of them possessing a red pupil with four ovals crossing each other to make an atom like star, in the middle of the ovals was a black four sided star, around the pupil were purple rings. The four members then started to dash for the exit.

"Its already night, and they haven't return yet." Hinata said to herself. She was sitting on a hill, watching the twinkling stars. She then started to replay the conversation with the hokage.

**(Flashback)**

"_Lord Hokage, a rain ninja is attacking our team in the forest of death, he's being controlled by Madara Uchiha!" Hinata shouted._

"_A rain ninja? It's nothing actually, Itachi is know for his Sharingan Genjutsu." Hiruzen said._

"_But—Itachi's being attacked too." Hinata said, losing her patience._

"_Why don't you go home and rest, Madara Uchiha has been dead for a long." Sandaime said, rubbing his chin._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Why, wouldn't the hokage believe me, Naruto and the others could be dead!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata, stop screaming, people are trying to sleep." A familiar voice told her.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Naruto into a hug.

"How about Itachi-sensei and Sasuke? What happened to the red haired rain ninja?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke and Itachi didn't make it out alive, the rain ninja died." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Hinata said. "I've got to go home, so bye." Hinata continued as she turned to leave.

**(Next morning, Mission Room)**

"Team Seven reporting for a mission." Naruto said coldly, looking through the window with his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, he was then followed by an angry looking Hinata.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Hiruzen asked.

"Your stubbornness had put an end to them." Naruto said, his voice trying to hold off the venom, which was still audible.

"I was at Suna yesterday." Hiruzen said.

"Well, Hinata saw you here when she asked for help." Naruto said.

"It couldn't be! Danzo, you fucked ass, I'll kill you!" The hokage shouted as he disappeared.

"Naruto, the hokage _really_ was at Suna." Iruka said.

**(An hour later)**

"So what's our mission?" Naruto asked after Hiruzen had returned.

"First you have to meet your newest member, I found him in Root, Danzo's little army." Hiruzen said as he motioned for someone.

"This is Washi Senju, you'll spend the rest of the day getting to know each other." Hiruzen said as a twelve years old boy walked in. He has brown spiky hair that goes to his shoulder and brown eyes. He wore a miniature body armor of Hashirama. The Sword of the Thunder God was strapped to his waist.

"Training ground forty four, the forest of death." Naruto told them as he flickered away.

**(Forest of Death)**

"Why are we here?" Washi asked.

"To finish what our late sensei ordered us to do." Naruto replied.

"We're to survive here for one week, with only what we have right now and jutsu scrolls which we'll go get now." Naruto said as Washi flickered away to gather his family jutsu scrolls.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Washi, what element are you?" Naruto asked his newest teammate.

"Wood." The brown haired replied.

"Okay, since you're from the Root, I should start with a hard test." Naruto said.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The former Root shinobi asked.

"Because, from now on, I'm Team 7's squad leader." Naruto replied.

"You aren't unless you defeat me." Washi said. Naruto disappeared a split second later after Washi had finished his sentence. Washi then felt cold steel positioned on his throat.

"Don't make me kill you because of your stubbornness." Naruto said as he removed his blade.

"Now, move that tree using wood chakra only. It must be ten meters away from its position by the end of today." Naruto said as he left to train Hinata.

**(At night)**

"So, Hinata, why is Naruto pushing us to do so much work? I mean who died and made him boss?" Washi shouted angrily.

"Itachi-sensei, he died yesterday. And he's pushing us to be strong so that he would never experience the pain and guilt he felt when Sasuke died." Hinata said.

"Who killed them?" The Root shinobi asked, starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Madara Uchiha." Naruto said as he entered the campsite.

"That very Uchiha killed my parents, but Lord Danzo didn't even believe a word I say, saying something like 'It doesn't make sense, Madara's been dead for generations!'" Washi shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"That's exactly what the man disguised as the Hokage said." Hinata replied, nodding her head.

"And the Sandaime said something about Danzo disguised as him." Naruto said, agreeing with his two teammates.

**(One week later)**

"Team 7 reporting for a mission." Naruto said, leading his team into the mission room.  
>"First, I want you to tell me, the abilities of your squad individually according to the ranks." The hokage said.<p>

"I don't want to brag, but I could go to S rank if I use my summoning contract and high SS if I uses my sages. Hinata and Washi could go to Low A to High A ranks. But if I were to choose which rank mission to start from, I'll say C rank." Naruto said.

"Sages, what sages?" Hiruzen asked.

"You want to see them?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded as his reply.  
>Naruto then unsealed the huge red scroll tied onto his back, revealing Itachi, Sasuke, and Nagato. Hiruzen, Ibikini, and Iruka nearly fell out of their seats.<p>

"What are the dead doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

"They're my puppets, I control them with my Rinnegan." Naruto said, activating his multi ring layers Dojutsu.

"Anyway, your mission is to escort a bridge builder, Tazuna, to the land of the waves where you'll guard him as he builds the bridges." Hiruzen explained, motioning an old drunken man to come in. He has grey hair, dark eyes and a large beard. The man was wearing a brown V-necked shirt, spectacles, obi pants, and black sandals.

"These guys look pathetic." Tazuna said before taking a huge gulp of his sake.

"Listen, Tazuna-san, this is the rank you paid for so this is the rank you'll get, unless you tried to cheat us because you don't want to use a lot of money." Naruto said.

"Pack for a week's worth supply, we'll meet outside." Naruto said.

**(An hour later)**

"Team 7, let's move." Naruto said as they walked out of the gates.

**Okay so it's not THAT good, I know that the story time has been fast paced but like I said, I'm not actually inspired to write this chapter since I have recently suffered from armyjune's comment.**


	5. Wave Mission, Clone Wars!

**If you want to know why Naruto or his teammates too strong I'll explain. It doesn't really matter if Naruto's strong or not, but what matters is that Madara a.k.a Tobi should be stronger. I'll also change the battles a bit. How? Read and Find out.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wave Mission, Clone wars!**

**(Three hours later)**

"Do you need to rest, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked, going in a triangle shaped formation. He was in the front, Washi in the left, and Hinata in the right, in the middle of them was Tazuna.

"Please." Tazuna said as he sat down onto the grassy cushions.

"Naruto, Washi." Hinata said motioning for the two males.

"I don't know if we should continue this mission, I notice ninjas with high speed and high chakra reserves trailing us." Hinata said.

"I'm going to speed us up then." Naruto said as he bit his thumb. He then ran through some hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground. A war fox puffed into existence. The fox has golden fur with matching golden eyes. On it's fur were dark golden armors covering its head, body and legs. His tail wore a spiky dark golden tip that feels like fire when chakra is inserted.

"What do you want me for, Lord Kurama?" The fox asked.

"You're to go to the land of the waves." Naruto said.

"Understood, Lord Kurama, it'll take five minutes." The fox said before he blasted away.

"Naruto, why does it call you Kurama?" Hinata asked.

"Its… Its nothing." Naruto said in a small voice turning his hung down head away.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us." Washi said, placing a hand of Naruto.

"I'm not entirely Naruto, I'm half Kurama, the Kyubi no Yoko, and I'm half Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said.  
>"Oh." Hinata said.<p>

"TAZUNA!" Naruto called out, motioning the old man to come to him.

**(One Teleportation later)**

"So this is Land of the Waves, what a mess." Hinata said as she saw, the bad conditioned homes and skinny people.

"Yes, this town is very poor and my people had lost hope after Gato came, that's why I'm completing the bridge to give my people hope." Tazuna explained.

"Here it is, my house!" Tazuna said, pointing at a two-storied flat. The flat's yellow pain is starting to fade and its windows are so dusty people can barely see through them.

"What do you people want?" A six years old boy asked as Team 7 and Tazuna entered the house.

He has black hair and black eyes that were full of hate and anger. The boy wore a white hat with two blue lines around it; he wore a yellow shirt with blue pants.

"Inari, be nice to your grandfather's guards." A female voice shouted.

"Tsunami, prepare dinner for six." Tazuna said as he went upstairs followed by Team 7.

"Tomorrow, we'll start building the bridge." Tazuna said as he led them to their rooms.

"Come on let's go outside, I have a cool move to teach you." Naruto said as he led them downstairs and out of the house.

"This is a pretty cool move, it's called the Rasengan, it was invented by my father when he battled Kumo's Jinjuriki, killer Bee." Naruto said as he made a red sphere of chakra on his palm.

"So, how does it work?" Washi asked excitedly.

"There are three steps, which I'm pretty sure you'll pass because of your chakra controls. Anyway, first step, pop this water balloon using chakra only." Naruto said as he unsealed two water balloons from his huge red scroll.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted as her water balloon popped.

"How did you do it?" Washi asked.

"I made chakra go in random directions so that there'll be conflicts, forcing the water to go out, making the balloon pop, and I carefully observed Naruto's Rasengan with my Byuakugan and saw that the chakra strings are going everywhere." Hinata explained.

A few seconds later, Washi popped his, making Naruto explain the second step.

"The second step is the same thing but you have to pop a rubber ball." Naruto explained as he placed a rubber ball into Hinata and Washi's hands.

"Uhh… this is insane!" Washi complained, as his rubber ball didn't pop.

"I'll be inside if you need me." Naruto said as he walked into the house.

**(Three hours later)**

"Naruto, we did it!" Washi shouted as he entered the house.

"I'll teach you the third step after dinner." Naruto said, giving Washi and Hinata a clue where he was.

When they entered the dining room they were surprised to see a wide variety of food.

"The third step is the hardest." Naruto said as he sliced a piece of meat.

"So, how does it work?" The brown haired Root shinobi asked, stuffing his mouth with bread.

Naruto swallowed his meat and then explained. "The same random chakra movements but this time you must shape it into a sphere. There are two pressure points, one: the chakra movements must be a lot faster, the faster it is, the more power it packs, two: you must maintain the shape of the ball, but it won't be a problem for you since you already have good chakra controls."

"Whatever you're talking, it won't work, Gato has an army!" Inari shouted.

"Well, we have arm_ies_" Washi replied, emphasizing on the ies.

"You're only three teenagers." Inari argued.

"Nothing is impossible, as long as you believe you can do it, kid." Naruto said.

**(After dinner)**

"Start." Naruto said after he had led them into a forest.

"Washi, you're getting there, you just need to intensify the speed of the chakra and add more chakra." Naruto said, looking at the blue sphere on the Root shinobi's palm.

"I've got it!" Washi shouted as a solid sphere of chakra was positioned on his palm. But a few seconds later, the chakra ball exploded, destroying everything in a fifty feet radius if Naruto hadn't trapped him in a dome of chakra.

"You need to focus and you've mastered it when I say you've mastered it." The blond said, hiding his pride on his brown haired teammate. "Hinata, you're doing well." Naruto said, shifting his attention to the Hyuga heiress. Hinata was adding a little chakra and speed to her Rasengan every one minute she had maintained her Rasengan.

**(The next day, on the bridge)**

It was misty on the bridge Tazuna was building, it had already been an hour and no assassins had turned up. Naruto had told Hinata and Washi to practice making the Rasengan and they're almost there, they just need to add a bit more chakra and increase the chakra's speed.

"Zabuza, you and your army might as well come out now." Naruto said, shocking the Washi and Hinata.

"Whoever you are, you're pretty good." Zabuza said, letting out a demonic chuckle. An army of nine thousand bandits and pirates Gato had gathered from his previous jobs and additional fifty Zabuza clones and fifty Haku's ice clones. The army had filled up the entire forest.

"Washi, wood clones, Hinata, water clones!" Naruto ordered.

Washi slammed his palm onto the concrete bridge, creating fifty wooden clones that're blocking the bridge's entrance. Hinata made a hundred water clones who are positioned behind Washi's clones.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, come out to play." Naruto said as he placed his palms onto the ground.

"So this is the plan, Washi, your clones will hold the line, create spiky roots at a degree of thirty, make room for wooden walls to block Zabuza's water attacks. Hinata, you'll stay behind Washi's clones and when Washi submerges his wall, you'll send out water blasts at the army." Naruto explained.

"How about those three dead dudes?" Washi asked, pointing at Nagato, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Sasuke and my fifty lightning clones will flank them from the right, Itachi and my fifty fire clones from the back, and Nagato and my wooden clones from the left, the three of us will stay and the back, creating clone squads." Naruto said. (So this is like a battle).

As Gato's army charges, together, all of Washi's clones raised their feet and then slammed it onto the ground; they then moved their feet a few inches, forcing spiky roots to shoot out from the bridge, all pointing at the charging army.

"Water style: Water Swallow!" Hinata's clones shouted. A wall of water shot up from each side before it smashed into the army. Before it could kill anyone, Haku froze it. He then break it up into trillions of ice needles and fired it at them.

"Wood style: Wood wall!" Washi's clones said as they summoned a wide wall of wood to cover themselves, the bridge builders and Hinata's water clones.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato had formed their clones and had already started to flank Gato's army as they were attacking Washi and Hinata's defense line.

"Damn, more clones needed!" Zabuza shouted as he saw that his army's numbers had decreased to seven thousand men.

"Tazuna-san, I have two options for you, we can either take a long time and not finish killing the assassins or we can destroy the bridge but destroy Gato's army and I can help you rebuild your bridge." Naruto said.

"Option two." Tazuna said after he had thought of the options and their consequences.

"Hinata, you and Washi stay here and make as many layers of defenses as you can." Naruto ordered as he flickered away.

"What's going on?" Haku asked his master as the flanking armies fell back and had made a think layer of chakra dome around their crouched bodies. In the defensive line, a thick water wall was formed with two layers of wooden walls behind it, and the battlefield had gone silent.

"I don't know, but I sure do have a bad feeling about this." Zabuza said.

"Experience the power of the Ultimate Golden Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shot down from the sky, he held out his arms and his hands are curved into different directions making a mouth. In the mouth was an extremely hot, bright, golden miniature sun with golden lightnings coming out of it and a golden four-sided star spiraling around it. (Picture a golden sun, a Chidori, and a Rasenshuriken together).

The Rasengan then impacted the bridge, destroying a huge part of it while blasting Naruto into the opposite direction. The impact was so strong that a ring of lightning, fire, and wind shot out, constantly expanding, claiming a lot of lifes. The Rasengan had decreased seven thousand men to a little over a thousand. The water wall had evaporated and the first layer of the wooden wall had turned to ash. The second layer wall was only four inches wide now with lots of holes in it.

"What the fuck!" Zabuza shouted as he opened his eyes and saw seven thousand men lying on the ground, dead.

The flanking armies then stood up and continued their assault on Gato's shocked army.

"So… what did I miss?" Naruto asked as he flickered into the armored wooden hut Washi had made.

"That Rasengan, it was AWESOME!" Washi shouted.

"I have a job to do." Naruto told his friends before flickering away again.

"Zabuza, it doesn't have to end this way." Naruto said.

"Tell your men to stop and my team will battle your team." Naruto told the mist ninja.

"Okay." Zabuza said as Haku and the demon brothers joined them.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, summon Xarovz and protect the bridge builders." Naruto told them telepathically.

"Water style: Water vortex jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he ran through the hand signs. A tornado of water formed and headed for Team 7.

"I'll deal with Zabuza and that ninja, you two fight the demon brothers, after you finish, you take on the masked ninja." Naruto ordered.

**(Hinata and Washi)**

"Water style: Water spear!" Hinata shouted as three water spears shot out from each side of the bridge, aiming for the demon brothers. The duo dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Wrong choice." Washi said as he summoned a wooden arm, which grabbed the two chunins.

"Water clone jutsu!" Hinata said as water rose up and shaped into Hinata.

"Water style: Water prison!" The clone said as she trapped the two chunins.

"Let's go help Naruto." Washi said.

**(Naruto)**

Zabuza had unleashed his barrage of chops and slashes when Hinata and Washi stepped in.

"Haku, I guess you have to play with the two wannabe ninjas." Zabuza said as a water dragon shot out from the river, aiming for Naruto.

"Water style: Hydro Missile!" Naruto shouted as raised his hand and then clapped. Five missiles were formed from Zabuza's water dragon and where redirected at the swordsmen. Zabuza dodged two missiles and blocked another with his sword but unfortunately, two of the missiles snuck behind when he blocked and then launch them into the Mist ninja's back, throwing him off the bridge.

"Well, well, it looks like the great Zabuza Momochi has been defeated by a twelve years old and how badly did you command my bandit army, too many dead bodies." A creepy voice said.

The voice belonged to short fat ma with brown hairs. Sunglasses covered his eye. He wore a black suit with black boots.

Behind the man were two Genin teams led by their two-Jonin leaders. There were another two Kumo Genin teams and their leaders.

"Konoha's Golden Fox, the son of the yellow flash, the fastest ninja by far." One of the Kumo Jonins said, frightened.

"What are you waiting for, kill Zabuza and then kill the Konoha ninjas and then we'll take the head of Tazuna." Gato ordered.

"But that is the Golden Fox, we won't be able to land a scratch on him with this force and look what happened to your bandit army." One of the Suna Jonin agreed.

"Attack!" Gato shouted. The bandit army started charging again only to be electrocuted, burned, stabbed and vaporized by Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, and Xarovz the ten feet tall demon fox.

**(Washi and Hinata)**

"A thousand needles of death!" Haku shouted as thousands of senbon needles fall from the sky.

"Washi, duck!" Hinata ordered. As the Root ninja did as she ordered, she started to spin, making Eight Triagrams Heavenly Spin.

"There's no need to fight anymore." Haku said before she flickered away.

"Naruto!" Washi shouted as he and Hinata followed Haku's example.

**(Naruto)**

"Kid, this is my fight, no one cheats on me and gets away with it." Zabuza roared as he drew his sword.

"Hidden Mist jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as mists started to engulf the bridge.

"Don't just stand there, protect me, motherfuckers!" Gato shouted. The bandit army retreated into the mist only to get them selves killed without anyone noticing it.

"Mist… that means water vapors! Get out of the mist!" One of the Kumo Jonin shouted as he and his team leapt out of the fog.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Strike!" The Jonin shouted as he ran through the hand signs. He then stretched out his arms as lightning surged through it and shot into the mists.

"Anyone in the mist is Zabuza's business, if you're out of the mist, you're mine!" Naruto shouted as he flickered in front of the lightning before he batted the strike with the flat part of his golden sword.

"I'll give you three seconds to get back into the mist or I'll kill you." Naruto warned.

"I think I'll take my chances against you since Zabuza is dead." The Jonin said as he got into the defensive mode. What the Jonin said was kind of true, there was a bloody Zabuza crawling out of his mist.

"You're wrong that's what Zabuza want you to think, he doesn't have any scratch on his bodies but there's blood, doesn't it occur to you that those are the blood of the people who died by his hands?" Naruto questioned the know-it-all Jonin.

"Gato is dead, there's no one to pay you so go back to your village." Zabuza said.

"After we take your head, your father killed our Tsushikage's son's life, now it's time to take his son's!" One of the Iwa Genin shouted.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, unseal yourselves after you've dealt with those guys." Naruto ordered. The three Rinnegan possessing ninjas teleported between Team 7, Zabuza, Haku and the four Genin teams Gato hired.

"Zabuza and Haku, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to do this job anymore, after that bastard Gato, so I'm thinking about what to do and still haven't decided, the Demon boys and Haku need a place to stay. Whatever it is, it's too dangerous for them." Zabuza said.

"You can come with us to Konoha, I'll explain to the Sandaime." Naruto said.

**(A week later)**

"Bye!" The villagers shouted as Zabuza, Haku, the Demon brothers, and Team Seven walked out the gates.

"What should we name it?" Tsunami asked.

"How about the Great Konoha Bridge." Tazuna replied.

**(Hokage office)**

"What?" The Sandaime shouted.

"I said I want to join your ninja core." Zabuza replied, his voice louder.

"He knows a lot about how the Mist operates and he has a lot of data on the swords men from the Mist, I'll personally stop him if he does something that'll destroy us." Naruto whispered into the Sandaime's ears.

"Okay, you can join, here's your Jonin vest and here's your headband." Hiruzen said as he took out a green vest and a navy headband from his drawer.

"The three of you should restart as Genin and make some friends as you're climbing up the ladder to your dream and Zabuza will be your team leader." Hiruzen said as he shifted his attention to the three young ninjas. He then took out three headbands and gave it to the three new Genins.

**Review if you want me to continue because I have other good ideas to write and I can chose to abandon this.**

**And who do you want to make it into the finals other than Team 7 and the Sand Siblings. Zabuza's team is an option.**


	6. The Chunin Exams Part 1: Meetings

**The main teams who'll be in the Chunin exams are: Team Itachi: (Naruto, Washi, Hinata), Team Zabuza (Haku Gozu, Meizu), Team Kurenai: (Kiba, Shino, Sakura), Team Asuma: (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji), Team Gai: (Lee, Neji, Tenten), Team Baki: (Gaara, Temari, Kankuro), Team Yugito: (Samui, Omoi, Karui) Team Orochimaru: (Dosu, Zaku, Kin) and Team Kaija: (Kana, Suki, and Haru)**

**The ninjas who'll make it into the finals: Naruto, Gaara, Samui, Shikamaru, Haru, Shino, Neji, Kana, Dosu and Washi.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Chunin exams! Part 1: Meetings with foreign ninjas.**

**(Hokage Tower, three months later)**

Naruto's team had grown a lot in the three months of A rank missions. But the blond hanyou knew that it still wouldn't be enough when he faces the masked ninja. Rumors had spread out that he killed Sasuke and Itachi and the villagers even tried to kill him.

"Naruto, read this." Sandaime said, handing him a paper.

"Kumo and Iwa ninjas are gathered outside our borders and that's because of your first mission, your sages killed four of their teams, two from Kumo and two from Iwa, they're trying to forge an alliance, and if they do, it won't end well for us and Suna." Hiruzen said, removing his hokage hat.

"Why don't we just settle this in the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"That's a great idea, actually." Hiruzen said as he started to write a message.

**(Raikage Tower, later in the day)**

"So that coward Hiruzen wants us send our strongest Genin teams into the Chunin exam as a replacement for war." A said.

"Very cowardly but very smart too." A's rapper brother, the Jinjuriki of the eight tailed, octobull, rapped.

**(Tcushikage Tower, same time)**

"Hmm, Hiruzen thinks the Genin of Iwa are weak by challenging us into this long week journey, however, there'll be less deaths and less money to invest into the war, we just need to supply our Genins." Oonoki said, impressed by the Sandaime's idea.

**(Ten days later)**

"Help, somebody help!" A young boy shouted. He wore grey clothing that covers his entire head except for the area where spiky hair shot out, making his head like a pineapple. His body clothing consist of a yellow shirt, gray pants, and black sandals. A long green scarf that fells to the ground was wrapped around his neck.

"You little brat, watch where you go!" A black cat-like suit-wearing boy shouted. He painted his face with purple war paint. He wore a black suit that only exposes his face. He carried an item that was covered in bandages.

"I _did_ watch where I go." The boy replied.

"You're saying that _I_ should watch where I go?" The cat suited boy shouted, drawing his fist back.

"Kankuro, we're supposed to be allying with Konoha, not beating up one of its civilians." A blond girl stated. She has green eyes and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a mini skirt. On her legs were fishnet stockings and black sandals. A black fan was tied to her back.

"One punch won't hurt will it?" The boy called Kankuro said as he fired his fist at the young boy but the boy was no longer there.

"He's not just any ordinary boy, he's Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Sandaime hokage." A blond boy said while dropping Konohamaru. The blond boy is no one other than the Konoha's famed Golden Fox.

"So fast! I didn't even see it!" Temari's mind shouted.

"What the fuck, where did he come from?" Kankuro shouted.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our family and village, next time you do that, I'll kill you." A raspy voice warned. "And you, what's your name?" He said, shifting his attention to the red-eyed blond.

The boy had red hair and aqua eyes. He wore a reddish brown coat over his fishnet shirt, reddish pants and black sandals to cover the lower part. A sand gourd was tied to his back with a brown sash.

"Naruto Namikaze." The blond replied.

"So you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the fastest man on Earth, and you must be Konoha's Legendary Golden Fox. I'm Gaara Subaku, It'll be a pleasure killing you." The boy said, folding his arms. Naruto just smiled, knowing that it's impossible.

"I can tell that your seal is weak, the Shukaku awakens whenever you sleep that's causing you mental problems, you're frightened that's why you act like this." Naruto said, shocking the three Sand siblings.

"How did you know about it?" Kakuro asked.

"I'm also know as Lord Kurama to my summons, the Nine tails demon fox, I'm a hanyou." Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you kill anything you see?" Temari asked, a little comparing the conditions of Naruto and her brother.

"Naruto Namikaze is the light, Kurama Yoko is the darkness, creating a balance of light and darkness, but that's not the point, do you want your brother to not be a killing machine?" Naruto explained.

"I'll love that." The red headed Jinjuriki replied.

"Good, I just need to make some arrangements." Naruto said as he placed his five fingers around Gaara's seal. There was a bright light blinding everyone near by as the light disappeared, Gaara fainted.

"Don't worry, he's asleep." Naruto told the older members of the team.

"Thank you." Temari said as Kankuro placed Gaara on his shoulder and then left.

**(Chunin exams)**

"Genins who can't fight shouldn't be allowed to take the exams." A black haired Genin said, blocking the entrance as he shoved his fist into a bowl cut haired kid with thick eyebrows. In front of him was a huge crowd, trying to get in.

"Genjutsu, release!" A purple haired girl shouted, gaining everyone's attention. As the crowd saw the room number, 201, they left.

**(Room 301)**

"So all the teams from our academy is here." A pineapple haired boy said. He wore a grey coat with fishnet shirt underneath, black pants and navy sandals.

"Not everyone." Hinata said, confusing the rest of the Genins.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered to the bewildered Genins.

"So what they say is true, YOU'RE the one who killed our beloved Sasuke, you demon!" Sakura shouted as she drew a kunai.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ibikini Morino, your proctor for this written exam." A voice boomed. It had belonged to a scarred face man wearing a black trench coat. "If we caught you cheating, we'll kick you out of the exam. You'll have one hour to complete the test. The Chunin test begins NOW!" The man continued as the Chunins handed out seat numbers.

"These questions are too hard for a regular Genin, it looks like they want us to cheat, but I'm no regular Genin and Hinata has the Byaukugan while Naruto has the Sharingan." Washi thought, letting out a smirk as he saw five squads eliminated.

**(One hour later)**

"Are you ready for the tent question? If you fail to answer this you'll be a Genin _forever_ but if you want to not answer you will have a chance to retake the test the next time, raise your hands if you want out." Ibikini asked.

"What's your point, a shinobi never backs down from a challenge!" Washi shouted out. There were a few nods from some of the Genins.

"Are you sure?" Ibikini asked. As no one raised his or her hands, he continued "You all pass."

"What is the tenth question then?" A pink haired girl asked.

"That is the tenth question, Sakura." Naruto answered. "A shinobi never backs down from a mission because doing missions is what a shinobi are for, if we back down from challenges, we have no right to call ourselves shinobi."

"Hey Ibikini." A purple haired Chunin said as she entered the room through the window. "YOU LET TWENTY SEVEN TEAMS PASS! You must be losing your skills." The Chunin continued after she had finished counting.

"Watch out for the blond kid and his team, they inspired the whole room." Ibikini warned.

"I'm Anko Matrashi, your proctor for the second exam come to the Training Ground 44 a.k.a the forest of Death." The Chunin announced.

**(In front of Training Ground 44)**

"Each of you will get a scroll, it's either a Heaven or Earth, your job is to get both the Heaven and Earth scroll and go to the Hokage Tower, and whatever you do, do not open the scroll!" Anko explained.

While everyone's attention was at Anko, Naruto released Sasuke, Itachi and Nagato who used a transformation jutsu so that no one would know who they are. Naruto then placed a Flying God Thunder seal on them.

Team Seven and Team Dead Dudes then got in line to receive their scrolls. Team Seven received a Heaven scroll while Team Dead Dudes received an Earth scroll.

"Perfect." Naruto said as they went to their gate numbers.

**(Forest of Death) (A/N: This part is going to be quick.)**

"Grab my arms and do not let go until I tell you to." Naruto ordered. When they had hold his arms, he teleported to the Team Dead Dudes and took their scroll before he resealed them into his mini red scroll. Naruto teleported again, this time, it was to the entrance of the Hokage tower. He had placed a seal on it when his team was training there.

"Let go." Naruto said. The three Genins then walked into the tower.

"So… what do we do?" Washi asked after he had read the paragraph on the wall.

"I think we should open the scrolls." Naruto said as he reread the paragraph.

"But the proctor said we shouldn't." Hinata stated.

"Just do it." Naruto said as he threw the Earth scroll to Washi.

"Three, two, one, now!" Naruto shouted as he and Washi opened the scroll simultaneously.

"Congratulations!" A Chunin shouted as he puffed into existence.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Hinata asked after the smoke had diminished.

"You pass, although I didn't expect it to be so quick, you can go home now." The Chunin said, opening a door. An eagle masked Anbu suddenly flickered into existence.

"Team Seven, the hokage and the proctor are waiting for you." The Anbu said before flickering into nothing.

**(Hokage Office)**

"Naruto, do you know how important it is _not_ to cheat? How are we going to tell Kumo and Iwa that our shinobi are treating this like a real war?" The Sandaime Hokage asked with a bit of disappointment in his favorite ninja.

"Give me one good reason why I should not disqualified you." Anko challenged the blond.

"I can't give you a good reason, I can only give you an extremely good one. That is fight the battle before the battle is fought." Naruto replied.

"That sounds familiar… who said that?" Hiruzen asked, rubbing his beard.

"Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash." Naruto replied, instantly refreshing the decaying memories of the third.

"That is indeed very good, you pass!" Anko said, smiling.

"You need several Anbu in the forest, I felt an evil presence when I came here, Hinata, describe the man." Naruto said.

"There were two snakes on each side of him, he has long hair, that's all I saw." Hinata replied, thinking back to what she saw.

"I think its Orochimaru, Lord Hokage." Anko said through her gritted teeth showing enormous hatred for the Sannin.

"Come to the (Insert the name of whatever name of the place the preliminaries took place) five days later."

**Insult me, I don't care, I'm focusing on finishing this story. Does anyone wants to adopt my Adventures of Minato Namikaze? Because I think it deserves to be written by a more experienced and better writer.**

**Sayonara,**

** 3.14159265357232846 a.k.a pi.**


	7. The Chunin Exams Part 2: Preliminaries

**Chapter 7**

**The Chunin exams! Part 2: Preliminary rounds**

**(The Chunin exams preliminary rounds Arena)**

"Congratulations Genins. Normally we would be going straight to the finals but there are too many of you and we cannot waste precious times for the feudal lords, kages, etc. So we're making preliminary rounds, the monitor will show the names of the two Genins who'll be fighting." The Sandaime Hokage explained. He was standing in front of a huge statue of two hands forming a ram seal. The Hokage motioned his hand to the monitor.

The Monitor ran through a lot of names before stopping at Haru of Kumo and Zaku of Oto.

"Haru and Zaku please remain where you are, the rest must leave the arena." A bandana wearing ninja said through a series of coughs. He was Hayate Gekko the proctor for the final part of the test. His hair was brown with black eyes. He wore a flak jonin vest over a dark blue shinobi shirt and pants with a katana strapped on his spine.

"Start." Gekko said before he started to cough.

**(Zaku Vs. Haru)**

"Earth style: Mud restriction!" The black haired Iwa Genin shouted as he ran through the hand signs. Mud sprayed out of his mouth onto the ground.

"You think this can defeat me? Pathetic." Zaku said as he launched a blast of air from the tubes in his palms. Haru summoned an Earth wall, which blocked the blast.

"No, but this will, since you can't move. Earth Style: Earth Hammer!" Haru shouted as he raised his hands. The ground seemed to react the same way; it rose, with a clap of Haru's hands, the two walls of Earth slammed into each other, trapping and breaking Zaku's bones.

"Winner, by death, Haru." Hayate announced after he had recovered from the shock that a Genin has just killed a person.

"Next match, Washi Senju of Konoha Vs. Omoi of Kumo." Hayate announced after a quick glance at the monitor.

**(Washi Vs. Omoi)**

"This is for my friends." Omoi said as he drew his sword.

"You'll never defeat me, Konoha is the strongest of the elemental nation. Shall we begin, second place kingdom's shinobi?" Washi taunted.

"Lightning Style: Thunder blade dance!" The white haired shouted as thunder started to dance around his sword. He then charged at Washi, trying to chop him. But Washi rolled to the side and summoned spiky woods with thorns from the ground, all of them aiming at Omoi's neck, trapping him.

"Proctor, aren't you going to announce me as the winner or do I have to kill him?" The Root ninja asked.

"Winner, Washi Senju." Hayate announced.

"Neji Hyuga Vs. Lee Rock."

**(Lee Vs. Neji)**

"Neji, I beg you to go all out." The thick eye browed ninja begged the pale-eyed Hyuga.

"Like I'm not going to. Byaukugan!" Negi replied activating his Dojutsu.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Lee shouted as he appeared behind, Neji, delivering a spinning kick at Neji's legs who merely jumped to evade it.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted. He held his left leg out while he used his right to spin, making him look like a green top.

"Eight Triagrams: Heavenly Spin!" Neji said as he started he rotate his body. The rotation clashed with Lee's hurricane. After a few seconds, the two of them blasted into the opposite direction.

"Gai-Sensei, do I have permission?" The taijutsu specialist asked after he realized that there's no other way to defeat the Hyuga prodigy.

"Take them off!" The spandex wearing Jonin said, giving a nice guy's pose to his apprentice.

"Very well." Lee said as he took out weights from his legs and arms before dropping them to form a smokescreen.

"Smoke won't work because I have the Byaukugan." Neji said, as he got into the Jyuken stance.

"Neji, over here, no wait, I'm here, sorry, wrong again, I'm here." Lee said, taunting the Hyuga prodigy by appearing everywhere.

"This is getting annoying, Rotation!" Neji shouted as spun. The rotation repelled Lee who was about to punch him in the stomach.

"I hope it won't get to this point, but I don't have any other choice." Lee told the pale-eyed prodigy as he started to untie his bandages. After he had untied them he flickered in front of Neji, and landed a devastating kick in the jaws, sending him up. He then flickered behind Neji and wrapped him with his bandages before the two of them rocketed down. As they were about to impact the floor, Lee untied his bandages and blurred away.

"I win, I win!" Lee shouted, raising his arms happily.

"Don't you think it's too early? You're now in my range. Eighty Trigrams: Sixty Four palm strikes!" Neji shouted as he appeared in front of Lee. The Hyuga prodigy then unleashed his sixty-four strikes, blocking Lee's chakra points. He then struck Lee into the stomach with his chakra-enhanced palm.

"Winner by knockout, Neji Hyuga." The sick jonin said.

"Karui of Kumo and Gaara of Suna, please come to the arena." Hayate requested after the computer had stopped at the two names.

**(Gaara Vs. Karui)**

"Surrender, or I'll have to kill." Gaara said as he spread sand all over the arena.

"Not until I've spilled some Konoha ninjas' blood." The red haired Kumo ninja replied, preparing a jutsu. "Storm style: Laser circus!" She called out as her hand started to glow and then there were multiple beams of blue lightnings, aiming for the red haired Jinjuriki.

The two red haired blocked, slashed, struck, and chopped each other.

"Enough of this, this is your Desert Funeral!" Gaara said as all the sand in the arena started to circle Karui, with one clench of his hand, he ended the red haired Kumo shinobi's life. However, the Golden Fox of Konoha carried Karui away before Gaara could kill her.

"What did you do?" Karui shouted at the blond.

"I saved your life." Naruto replied.

"You should have left me to die, I'll rather die than be saved by Konoha ninjas." Karui shouted.

"Proctor, I believe this match is over." Naruto told the Jonin who announced the winner.

**(Many matches later)**

It was time for the last match. Shikamaru Nara won Kiba Inuzuka, Samui defeated Suki of Iwa, Kana crushed Kankuro's puppets into nothing, Shino's bugs managed to absorb Temari's chakra, Dosu defeated Choji with his Sonic punch. The other matches were ties or they ran out of time.

"Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga, will you please get down here?" Hayate requested the third time.

"Alright, alright, its not everyday we fight our teammates." Naruto told the Jonin.

"Hinata, don't hold back, use the Rasengan if you have to." Naruto told the Hyuga heiress.

"Begin!" Hayate said for the final time.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Hinata shouted as she created twenty water clones.

"Such a waste of chakra." Naruto said as he teleported behind her, placing his two swords at Hinata's throat. "I win."

"How did you know this is the real me?" Hinata asked.

"Sharingan." Naruto replied.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze!" Hayate announced for the final time.

"Sorry, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Those who won, please come here, I'll hand you a box with numbers in it." The Sandaime Hokage said as the winners dug their hands into the box.

"One." Neji said.

"Seven." Naruto announced.

"Eight." Samui said.

"Four." Was Dosu's number.

"Two." Washi said as he eyed Neji.

"Three." Kana said, smiling.

"Six." Haru told the group.

"Five." Gaara said as he and Haru shot each other looks.

"So these will be the fights." Hiruzen said as Hayate showed them the final exam's chart.

In the first round were Washi and Neji, the second round was Kana and Dosu, the third round's competitors were Gaara and Haru, and the final round was Samui and Naruto.

"You have one month to prepare, dismissed." Sandaime said. The group with their teams then left the building.

"Hey Washi, I've a cool way to train." Naruto told the Root ninja as they left the building.

"I'll use my Tsukuyomi on you and once I'm in your mindscape, we can train together, one second out here will be a day in your mind." Naruto explained, making his teammate excited.

"We'll start tomorrow." Washi said as he and Naruto parted ways.

**(The next day)**

"Come with me." Naruto told his Root teammate. He then led them to a waterfall. There were two rocks big enough to meditate on. "Sit on one of the rocks, and then face me." Naruto ordered his brown haired teammate.

"Will I feel the pain like the victims of the Tsukuyomi?" The Root ninja asked.

"No, now look me in the eyes." The blond said, sitting down while he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**(Washi's mindscape)**

"Where am I?" The root ninja wondered aloud.

"In your mindscape." A voice replied. "Let the training commence."

**(Outside world's twenty-seven days later)**

"HHUUNNGGRRYY!" Washi shouted.

"Where should we eat? I'll go find Hinata." Naruto said as he crossed his two fingers, making a clone.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"Whatever as long as its food." The Root shinobi replied.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted before he teleported away.

**(Chunin exams)**

The whole Chunin exam arena was filled with lords, merchants and etc. The Raikage and Tcushikage were sitting to the left Hokage while the Kazekage was sitting at his right.

"The rules are that you can use the entire arena as the battleground, the match will be over when I say it is. Let the final exam begin, Neji Hyuga Vs. Washi Senju!" The sick Jonin announced as the two ninjas stayed behind while the others left the place.

**The final part of the test had begun!**

**Review please,**

**3.141592653572323846**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note**

** Sorry guys this is not a chapter you've been wishing for but I'm putting this up for adoption and refining.**

**Good Bye,**

** 3.1415926535897232846**


End file.
